The Fight
by Comette77
Summary: Gumball and Tobias get into a fight
1. Chapter 1

Gumball and Darwin had grabbed their trays of food and began to walk towards the table they normal sat at. There had been a puddle of water on the floor. Gumball had stepped on the water and was careful. He slipped forward and accidentally hit Tobias and the head with the tray.

Tobias turned the blue cat in anger. Gumball smiled nervously and said "look Tobias, I uh slipped on the-" Gumball said but, then was punched in the face by Tobias who didn't care about Gumball's explaination.

"Ow!" Gumball said as he got up from the ground. "Okay I see we've gotten off on the wrong foot here but-" Gumball said as Tobias threw him across a table. Gumball held the back of his head. Tobias came up to him and said "You wanna pick a fight huh? Then lets go!" Gumball got up and thought "Well there is no way out of this so..." Gumball took a deep breathe and then breathed out.

Gumball ran towards Tobias and tried to grab him. Tobias kneed Gumball in his stomach and flipped him. A crowd of students gathered around the fight and chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Gumball felt a lot of pain and his ears rung with the word 'fight'. Darwin and Penny stayed out of the chanting.

Tobias kicked the injured Gumball over to a section of the crowd. Banana Joe smiled and got Gumball up on his feet and pushed him to Tobias. Tobias continueously punched Gumball. Tobias jumped up and kicked Gumball in the face. Gumball slid on his back. Gumball felt very light-headed as he tried to keep his balance.

Penny pushed through the crowd to stop the fighting but then Carrie got in her way. "Come on Penny why are you trying to stop the fight!" Carrie asked. "Penny looked her and said "I'm not going to let Gumball get beat up any longer." Penny said starting to rush over to Gumball.

"Stop it!" Penny yelled standing between the two. The crowd began to get angry. Tobias pushed Penny out of the way. Tobias walked over to Gumball. Tobias gripped his shirt and lifted him. "We're going to fight for real tomorrow after school!" Tobias said dropping Gumball. Gumball coughed up blood and struggled to get up. He was sent to the nurse's office.

Gumball looked up and he was lying on a bed. He had a throbbing pain in his head. "Uhh..." Gumball moaned as he had looked at the time. It had been 2:59 PM. Gumball held his head. He began to walk out of the nurse's office. Gumball had walked over to his locker. Darwin had turned to Gumball. "You've been beaten pretty badly." Darwin said. "Yeah I know." Gumball said.

The two began to leave the school and board the bus. Everyone laughed at Gumball as he walked on the bus. "Can you guys stop!" Gumball yelled. "If you wanna see a fight then you'll see now!" Gumball said raising his fists. Darwin tugged Gumball's arm and said "Gumball I wouldn't do this if I were you." Gumball pushed his brother back gently. Tobias got up and the two began to throw punches.

Gumball kicked Tobias in the stomach. Tobias clutched his stomach and grabbed Gumball. Tobias threw Gumball down to the ground. things began to get unsteady as Rocky drove the bus. Tobias ran to Gumball and Gumball had pushed Tobias through the front window of the bus. Tobias held on to the windsheild wiper. Gumball jumped through the broken window. "Gumball!" Darwin shouted having concern for his older brother. Tobias punched Gumball in his face. Gumball got up and wiped the blood from his mouth and tossed Tobias on the hood of the bus.

Gumball put his foot on Tobias leg. Tobias grunted in agony as Gumball put more pressure on his leg. Tobias hit Gumball's leg and Gumball stepped off of Tobias's leg. The bus shook and Gumball and Tobias rolled off the bus to the right.

To Be Continued... :D 


	2. Chapter 2

The two rolled on the ground for a few seconds. Tobias pushed Gumball off of him. Gumball fell on the ground. Tobias got got up from the ground and So did Gumball. Tobias punched Gumball in his stomach. Gumball spat out blood as Tobias had made the painful blow. Gumball grabbed Tobias by the neck and tossed Tobias on the ground. Tobias clutched Gumball's arm as Gumball had strangled him. Tobias stomped on Gumball's leg. Gumball felt a pain jolt through his leg and grabbed his leg. A car came by and Gumball quickly got up and he and Tobias had jumped onto the hood of the car and hopped on top of the car. The two had stood in fighting poses.

Gumball through a swift punch and Tobias fell back dodging the forceful blow and rolled onto the hood of the car and kicked the front window of the car. The driver had been scared and kept driving. Tobias picked up a large shard of glass. "C'mon Gumball lets get serious!" Tobias said pointing the glass at Gumball. Tobias swung the glass around. "Okay lets go then!" Gumball said moving slowly to Tobias. Tobias slit Gumball's arm. Gumball's blood had been on the tip of the glass. Gumball yelped as the cut had been big and was very bloody. Gumball rised slowly.

The driver was driving out of control. Gumball looked up front to see that the car was heading for a hill. "Whoa!" Gumball yelled as the car rolled down. Pieces of the car fell off like the hood and three wheels. Gumball jumped through the broken window and Tobias followed after him. The car rolled down more fast than before and glass from the window shattered and flew near Gumball and Tobias. Tobias and Gumball continued to roll. The glass slit Tobias' arm, leg and shoulder as the glass slit Gumball's forehead, knee, chin and arms.

As the car reached the bottom of the hill it had crashed into a tree and exploded. Dirt, wood, leaves, metal, and parts of the driver had showered over the area. Gumball and Tobias rolling had started to cease. The two lied on the ground with their arms wide out. The two were bleeding very badly. Gumball had struggled to get up. He took deep, heavy breathes. Tobias had got up slowly but, quicker then Gumball. In the background the tree where the car crashed was burning. Gumball and Tobias had walked slowly to one another. Gumball punched Tobias across the left check and he quickly regained balance.

Tobias grabbed Gumball and threw him over a bush. The bush rustled as Gumball hit the bush. Gumball rised slowly brushing the leaves off of himself. Gumball walked over to Tobias and punched Tobias in the stomach. Tobias held his stomach as Gumball gave him a forceful to the face. Tobias slid on the grassy terrain. Tobias crawled away from Gumball. Gumball moved closer to Tobias and kicked Tobias in his rib cage. The multi-colored kid cried in pain. "Gumball..." Tobias said but then chuckled a bit. "You win alright. What do ya think?" Tobias said clutching Gumball's arm as Gumball had grabbed him.

Gumball punched Tobias in the face and slammed him onto a tree. Gumball had been pressing his elbow on Tobias's cheek. Gumball had been speechless. Gumball had let go of Tobias. The school bus came and stopped. Everyone got and looked down at baffled and beat Gumball and Tobias. Penny yelled to Gumball "Gumball just come on up here and forget about fighting Tobias!" Gumball looked to Penny and began to smile. Tobias got up and grabbed Gumball by the neck. "Finish him!" Carrie yelled to Tobias. "What is up with you Carrie?" Penny said to Carrie. "Oh come on! Its not like anything fun happens around this boring place." Carrie said. "In fact!" Carrie said pushing Penny down the hill.

Penny rolled very fast. Her shell was staring to crack. Gumball elbowed Tobias twice in the stomach and rushed over to Penny and grabbed her as she reached to the bottom of the hill. Gumball looked at Penny. She had cracks nearly everywhere. "Penny you stay here okay!" Gumball told her. Tobias had been walking to Gumball with a stick. Gumball had had ran to Tobias and jumped above Tobias and landed on the ground. Gumball hit Tobias' legs and he had fell. The stick had fell and he hit his head on it. Tobias had been unconcious. Gumball felt dizzy and fell down to the ground.

Gumball awoke in a hospital. He looked to his right to see that Tobias had been hooked up to many tubes. Gumball had a neck brace and had been hooked up to a few tubes. He looked to his left and sees Penny resting. The cracks she had from before are starting seal up. Gumball smile and said "Yeah I won."

-adventuretimewriter


End file.
